What An Odd Girl
by Bellebelle3
Summary: Kisara's days in the palace told though the eyes of the guard who cared for her. One shot. Switches tenses. Don't own Yugioh. Please RR. Holiday pressie for all Kisara fans.


Summary: Kisara's adventures though the eyes of one of the young guards that cared for her. Late Xmas pressie for all Kisara fans. Please RR. Don't own Yugioh.

Ok, this is one of my slapdash, nutty ideas that spring to mind. I've got to put it down quickly or else I am stuck feeding my evil Cat. And that is not a pleasent task. Ok, on with the fic!

Cat:Or in other words, enough of her confused ramblings.-.-

An Odd Girl:

_The Guards first impression of Kisara and his duty to her:_

How is this meant to be happening? How, in any way, shape or form, does Master Seto think he is achieveing by dragging a poor, homeless peasent girl into the castles grounds? And if that wasn't bad enough, guess who ol' Master Seto has banged her with. Me. ME.

Damn...do I look that desperate? Heaven help us if I do. The other guys will never let me live it down if I am forced to look after a mere conicbune. Yet I doubt Master Seto has bought her here for such reason. Well, if he has, he has extremely bad taste in women. I mean, I have had my fair share of pretty Nile girls, but she is like nothing I have ever seen before.

Her skin is palid, more paler then the moonlit desert. Her hair is so long, that when I saw her lying in the middle of that mob, it covered her entire body. It seems to be a dirty white colour, but when I inspected closer, it looked, weirdly, blue. Right. Blue hair, white skin, and large, sorrowful blue eyes. Wow, that sound poetic.

Anyway, where was I? Well, I'm not very obliged to feigners now since that scoundrel Bakura (however the hell he was) so, I did a double take when Master Seto instructed me to carry the young woman to her chambers, and offer her all the food and drink she desired. She was no light weight for such a skinny and petite girl, mind you. I thought my back was breaking after dragging her body down the sixth flight of stairs, down at the bottom of the palace.

_What happened next:_

After I had laid her down on the bed, her eyes sprung open. (Five minutes ago would have been nice.) She stared at me like I was about to eat her, before her eyes flickered in a nervous fashion around the little room.

"Miss..."

Again, her eyes darted back to my face, accompanied by a odd, somewhat confused expression. "Miss...?" she echoed my own words, as if savoring them. "None has called me Miss before..."

"They've never called me Miss before, either," I sighed, as in making a half hearted joke.

I jugded by her shocked expression, she has not got the basic principles of the jest. Did she even know _how_ to laugh?

"But you're...a...well, man..."

Her eyes grew to the size of saucers as a light of truth made itself known.

"You...are, aren't you?"

A large, shiny sweat drop must have appeared at the side of my head at that precise moment.

"I believe so, Miss...do you have a name or title we can use to address you?"

I struggled to change the subject. I was glad that the stone walls were so heavy and sound proof. The boys would have had a few field days at her last remark. However, my thoughts of impending doom were interrupted when a small voice answered:

"Kisara."

I jumped despite myself. "What?"

"My name is Kisara."

I turned my attention to that smiling young woman, who appeared to be slightly amused by me in her own, quiet way. Dang, all I did was react...if that made her smile, then how come my joke didn't work? To my shock, I realised I sounded in my own head, like I was trying to please her.

Where did that come from?

Oh dear.

"What may I call you?"

Kisara seemed embarrassed that she had asked such a question, but I answered before I swept from the room.

"Jou."

"I like that name."

The last comment caused my cheeks to flush before I removed myself from her presence.

I watched over her from that time on. Once she had been washed, fed and clothed, Kisara looked like the next best thing to a goddess. She was still odd; with her silver hair (I decided it had to be silver. Yet it still looked blue to me.) Pale skin and blue eyes, she contrasted heavily with the other young women. Yet I couldn't help but smile to myself when I handed her a plain, white dress to put on, how her face lit up with excitement as if it was a gown made out of gold. She always seemed to be content with her life, what she got was always repaid with a smile and a nod.

And a "thank you."

Kisara always said thank you to me. I secretly treasured these things. It made me feel special, like we had a type of connection that nobody could understand.

This all changed when a band of guards, seinors to me, came to take her away, to "test" her.

I tired to protest. I asked if Master Seto had ordered this to take place. As we argured, Kisara appeared and _offered _herself to the guard.

"But...but...Kisara!"

"It is all right, Jou. SetoSama will let no harm come to me."

That was another thing I hated. The way Kisara always held the greatest faith in the tight fisted, selfish priest. I had never liked him...never. I felt my heart do a ripping motion whenever his name was mentioned, as Kisara's face would light up with the joy of seeing her savior.

My thoughts were disturbed by Kisara's sweet voice.

"Thank you, Jou. Thank you for everything."

I looked into her eyes, so large and bright, expressing no fear. Smiling, she lifted her hand to my face, and I felt her smooth fingers brush my cheek.

And she was gone.

I never saw her again. And with the events of what happened next, the great losses, I hope that she managed to find a place to get away from the ever spreading darkness. As I fought to my last breath protecting the kingdom of Egypt, I held in my mind her ever lasting, fresh and placid smile, driving all the fear from my heart.

_"Thank you Jou...for everything."_

The first bit is down in the present tense, and the second bit is told from his POV as if he is telling the story to someone. I thought it would make it more interesting.

Happy New Year peps, and a belated Christmas! Hope you all like it!


End file.
